Saint RWBY
by FlamingEmbers7
Summary: Team RWBY pick which Saint they would be if they lived in the Saint Seiya universe. Basic knowledge about the Saint Seiya universe is beneficial but not necessary.


**The members of Team RWBY discuss which Saint they would be if they lived in the Saint Seiya universe. For the purpose of this story all the members of Team RWBY are fans of the Saint Seiya series.  
**

**I decided to do nothing but dialogue for this story to make it easier since I knew there would be a lot of dialogue**

**R=Ruby, W=Weiss, B=Blake, Y=Yang.**

* * *

**R:** Hey, Weiss?

**W:** Yes Ruby?

**R:** I was thinking.

**W:** As well you should be, we're studying remember.

**R:** If we lived in the Saint Seiya universe, which Saint do you think you'd be?

**W:** Really Ruby? That's what you've been thinking about?

**R:** Ha-ha, yeah…

**W:** You are so childish.

**R:** Come on Weiss, it'll be fun.

**W:** If I answer, will you please get back to studying? Our final exam is this Friday.

**R:** Promise.

**W:** Well, since my name means 'white snow' I suppose I would be the Cygnus Saint.

**R:** Yeah, I can see that. Cygnus Hyoga's attacks are mostly based on ice.

**W:** Exactly. Can we get back to studying now?

**R:** Don't you want to know which Saint I would be?

**W:** No. I would, however, like to know if you'll be able to pass the final exam.

**R:** Well, I'll tell you anyways. I would be the Pegasus Saint.

**W:** Ruby, focus! This content could save your life.

**R:** Mainly because Pegasus Seiya wears red.

**W:** Ruby, are you even listening to me?

**R:** And also because Pegasus Seiya is the titular character; and I'm Ruby, the leader of Team RWBY! It's only natural that I get the lead role.

**W:** Ruby! You promised.

**R: **But Weiss, we can't move on until we've figured out which Saint Yang and Blake would be.

**W:** You know what Ruby Rose, fine! I'll play along, but only because I know you won't let this go.

**R:** Yay! You're the best teammate ever! So, moving on, what Saint would Yang be?

**W:** If I had to choose, I would say Yang is the Phoenix Saint.

**R:** Hmmm. That was my initial choice, but she could also be the Dragon Saint.

**W:** Dragon? Why the Dragon Saint?

**R:** Because Long means dragon in an ancient language.

**W:** Yes, I can see your dilemma.

(Yang and Blake enter the dorm room)

**Y:** Heya lis sis, Weiss.

**B:** Sorry to disrupt your studying, we'll be quiet.

**W:** Well, we were studying—

**R:** —But now we're trying to figure out which Saint everyone would be.

**B:** Saint?

**W:** From Saint Seiya.

**Y:** Well that's easy. I would be the Gold Saint Leo.

**B:** If I had to choose, I would want to be the Silver Saint Crane, from The Lost Canvas.

**Y:** That would suit you well Blakey. Especially since Crane Yuzuriha uses her scarf as a weapon, just like you use the ribbon on Gambol Shroud.

**W:** Wait, if we're allowed to pick Saints other than bronze, then I want to change my choice.

**B:** Who did you guys pick?

**R:** I picked Pegasus!

**Y:** The main character I see.

**W:** I picked Cygnus.

**B:** Cygnus does suit you.

**Y:** Yeah, especially since Cygnus Hyoga loses his left eye and Weiss has a scar on her left eye.

**R:** That, and also they both have very pretty blue eyes.

**W:** Thank you Ruby, that's very kind of you to say.

**R:** You're welcome Weiss. Anyways, I think we should only choose characters from the original Saint Seiya series. Just to keep things simpler.

**Y:** Fine by me, I still pick Leo.

**W:** I want to change my choice to Athena.

**Y:** You can't choose Athena!

**W:** Why not?! You chose a Gold Saint!

**Y:** We're picking Saints not characters!

**W:** The defining characteristic of a Saint is that they have a strong cosmos and a cloth. Have you forgotten that Athena meets both requirements?

**B:** By those standards Athena is a valid option.

**W:** Besides Saori is rich, that makes us similar.

**Y:** Who would want to fight for you?! If you're Athena then maybe I don't want to be your Saint.

**W:** How dare you?! What insolence!

**R:** I would fight for you Weiss.

**B:** Why don't we limit our choices to the original five bronze saints?

**W, Y:** Fine by me!

**R:** Okay, so I'm Pegasus.

**W:** I'm Cygnus.

**R:** What about you Blake?

**B:** Well, my options are rather limited at this point. And none of them have a black color scheme. The only thing dark about any of the remaining options is that Phoenix is somewhat of a dark character.

**R:** So that means Yang is the Dragon Saint.

**B:** But Yang doesn't really have anything in common with Dragon Shiryu.

**Y:** Well, I am a dragon by name.

**B:** What do you mean Yang?

**W:** Apparently 'Long' means dragon in an ancient language.

**R:** Blake does have a good point though. Yang and Dragon Shiryu don't have anything else in common.

**W:** If anything, Yang is similar to Phoenix Ikki.

**B:** That's true, both Yang and Phoenix have fire attributes.

**Y:** That, and also we're both the strongest fighters of the group!

**R:** Okay sis, you can stop flexing, we get it.

**W:** So that just leaves Blake; Andromeda or Dragon?

**R:** Well, I say Blake can be the Andromeda Saint.

**B:** Why Andromeda?

**R:** Because the Andromeda Saint has Andromeda Chain which is similar to the ribbon on Gambol Shroud like Yang mentioned earlier.

**Y:** I don't think that's reason enough though. Besides Andromeda was the weakest in the group, and Blake is far from weak.

**B:** Andromeda being the weakest is arguable.

**W:** I just had a thought. If Yang is Phoenix, shouldn't Ruby be Andromeda? You know, for being the younger sibling?

**R:** I don't want to be Andromeda! Andromeda is pink and I like red!

**B:** I wouldn't say that Andromeda is pink, right Yang?

**Y:** Yeah sis! Andromeda is more of a light-ish red if you ask me.

**R:** But I want to be the main character!

**B:** I agree that Ruby should be Pegasus. Her semblance is speed, and Pegasus' punches depend on speed. Weiss should be Cygnus because both are ice based. And Yang is Phoenix because both are fire based.

**W:** That just leaves you Blake.

**R:** What _is_ your semblance anyways Blake?

**B:** Secret.

**Y:** Blake, you're such a tease!

**W:** Back to the issue at hand; Andromeda or Dragon?

**Y:** I could always make you a dragon Blakey. Yes, I like that idea. Blake Belladonna Xiao Long.

**B:** Don't you think that's just Long?

**Y:** I see what you did there!

**B:** All joking aside, I think I'll pick Dragon.

**R:** What about the Black Saints?!

**W:** Do you _want_ Blake to be on the bad side? Besides we already decided that we would only choose from the original five Bronze Saints.

**R:** Oh yeah! I forgot hehe.

**B:** It's okay Ruby. Dragon suits me best anyways. I did train in the forest like Dragon Shiryu.

**Y:** And green is sort-of like black.

**B:** Not really.

**Y:** Hehe.

**R:** All right, team RWBY has chosen Saints! I'm Pegasus!

**W:** Cygnus.

**B:** Dragon.

**Y:** Phoenix!

**W:** Can we get back to studying?

**B:** Yang and I will be quiet.

**Y:** Ha-ha, have fun studying lil sis!

**R:** So mean.

**W:** You know Yang, you would benefit from studying too.

**Y:** Wha— I'll be over… nice and quiet…

**W:** Okay Ruby, now that that's out of the way, time to concentrate on studying.

**R:** Okay, okay.

(some time later)

**?:** What Sailor Scout would everyone be?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave a review and/or constructive criticism.  
**


End file.
